Skyward Sword:Robin's Misfortune
by Pianist707
Summary: THIS FANFIC IS NO LONGER A WORK IN PROGRESS. Robin's is simply a senior in the Skyloft Knight Academy, but she's bound for a surprise: during an eventful day with Link winning the Wing Ceremony, Zelda and Robin are thrown into a strange tornado into the surface below. Skyward Sword. Will be T ltr.
1. The Boy Who Fell

**From now on, I shall attempt to throw an OC into the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword!**

**OC: T_T I don't relish the idea being chucked into the game cover.**

**Me: Let's try? *Attempts to lift her and fails horribly* D:**

**OC: Heh!**

**Disclaimer: I does not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, there would be more Zelink in the game series.**

**Note: OCs are included. Just one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The Boy Who Fell<em>

I sat on a breakfast table, spooning pumpkin soup slowly in my mouth. I like to take my time slowly. Really. Today is going to be hectic. You don't know? Phooey. Today Skyloft celebrates their 25th* anniversary of the Knight Academy, the Wing Ceremony. Four riders selected by the Headmaster, Gaepora, were to complete a challenge. Their reward is that they are stepped up to seniors, being closer to knighthood than ever, and are given a uniform that displays your rank up to senior class.

I wasn't chosen to participate. Already I'd taken the exams of last year and joined the senior class. That year we wore yellow uniforms, whereas Pipit won the ceremony, and he was bumped up the the other seniors and given the tunic earlier. Well, he's a good guy, I've got to give him the credit that he has good flying and sword skills. Not to mention earned the Bird Statuette with his Loftwing. Our Academy has to learn how to wield a sword, while juniors and seniors get to learn the basics of other secondary weapons. Swords aren't a problem, its just that I don't like dashing up to a monster that ends up in the Academy at night, causing lots of gory details and blood splatter. It's seems better if you ran like a ninny _very _far away and shoot an arrow into their head. The problem is that arrows don't fare to well being shot in high speeds on a flying Loftwing, which resolves to fire at the target when your at an upper height. There's very few archers who decide in sticking arrows in things' faces; so you can come across large quantities of the stuff.

Taking another spoonful of pumpkin soup speculating my life when I see Zelda, the daughter of the headmaster. She's yawning as she's walking out of the dorm, heading for the kitchen. I try to wave her over, but she doesn't notice and heads to a table in front of me, ordering pumpkin soup. Maybe it's the yellow paint in the room I blend in, or I'm just unnoticeable. Being quiet and shy places you on the "Normal" list. It's not like I'm going to end up a non-playable character of a video game and repeat what I say, right?

"Good morning, Robin!" I look up to see Zelda smiling, sitting right next to me. It's very frightening how she sneaked up like that, strange and scary. I manage wave back. Well, we're best friends, along with Karane. We girls have time to gossip and do girl things. Nothing for you men to know. "Are you excited for the Wing Ceremony?" she asks, trying to decipher my plaid expression. I'm not disappointed or anything, its just that I'm enjoying this soup right now.

"I'm excited too, its very special because of the 25th anniversary and all. Including with the ones that are participating." I agreed, spoon in my mouth. I put it down on the bowl and gestured to her clothes; they weren't her usual clothing. Ordinarily she'd wear a light blue knee-length dress with a belt, white leggings and leather boots. Right now its very extravagant, in my perspective. Oh, and a white wrap tied on her shoulders. I realize it is the Sailcloth, the prize given to the winner of the Wing Ceremony along with the uniform.

Zelda flushes in my reply, knowing what I'm hinting at. "I'm taking the role of the Goddess today, so I decided to wake up earlier than usual to practice the harp in front of the goddess statue. I was going to show my outfit to him first, but it'll do." she mumbled the last sentence. "Do you want to go outside? I'm expecting Link."

"Sure." We cleared our bowls and left, I taking my longbow and quiver full of arrows.

It takes awhile, but we reach the statue in a matter of minutes. Zelda threw her hands wide. "Today's weather is so clear! The Wing Ceremony is going to go smoothly." She strums her harp experimentally.

The statue of the Goddess is huge. She holds her hands in a peaceful manner, gazing outward north from here. Zelda's blue Loftwing is circling over.

"You sure?" I'm thinking about how was the Wing Ceremony three weeks ago. It was delayed. There was a downpour, so everyone stayed indoors. Zelda and some of my other classmates got sick with the fever; the rain was warm. Zelda's other friend, Link, decided to treat her soup from the Lumpy Pumpkin. To end the story short, she got well while he got sick. So since some of the participants were ill, it was rescheduled to go without Zelda's or Link's absences.

"Yes." Zelda hums a tidbit of a song I'd familiarized with, the Ballad of the Goddess. "It could stay like this if anyone were missing today..."she continued playing, eyes closed spouting off the lyrics of the song. _"Oh youth...guided by the servant of the goddess...Unite earth and sky...bring light to the land..."_ She snaps her eyes open in realization. "Oh no! I forgot to wake up Link."

I point the exit from the structure. "Do you want me to wake him up?"

Zelda frowned immediately, and I visibly sag. She tries to put on a smile, but it's a weary one. "Robin, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what you did to Link?"

"Oh...no..." I realized what she meant. It's a faint memory, but fresh of the horrors that woke everyone up one evening.

* * *

><p>A year ago, in a very silent night in Skyloft...<p>

_I cautiously tip-toe as quietly as possible, shrouded by a navy blue cloak. I check Link's room, hearing a distinct snore. Opening the door with a few creaks, I'm lucky no one stomps up to yell at their stirring. I walk in to find a sleeping boy in a bed, laying there without a care in a world._

He's supposed to wait for his shift!_ I seeth under my breath, and shake him crazily. He's not waking up. Again he's shaken. Nothing. _Wake up! _He's still sleeping soundly._

_It's half an hour before the shifts. _Pipit's going to leave soon._ I try to snap my fingers, clap hands, anything that could rouse Link from his slumber. __"Hey Link, if your awake right now, please remember you have a patrol shift!" I beg, hands on knees like I'm bowing to the Goddess. I'm really shaming myself bowing as a senior, but it's important. Everyone doesn't expect a Chu Chu sitting on the bottom of the toilet, it's gross, not to mention a monster's in the bathroom. _

_A gear shifts in my head and I think of the oddest plan in Skyloft, mind what's below. I walk to Zelda's room, strolling in. She's fast asleep, clasping a pillow as the blonde exhales and inhales oxygen. I open my mouth in a large circle, but I whisper. "Zelda, wake up."_

_"Huh?" Zelda sat up from her bedroom. She notices me and raises an eyebrow. "Isn't it a little too early to wake someone at night?" But she shifts her feet to the floor, putting on her slippers._

_I explain Link's slumber. "He isn't waking up, and Pipit is trusting me to get Link up to do the shift. Your methods could work, right?" I ask hopefully. With a shrug, her bright eyes betray the challenge she's willing to take on waking up her friend._

_We open Link's door. "He looks cute sleeping like that..." Zelda smiles faintly, moving a step forward. Her expression turns serious as she prepares to wake him. __"Link! Wake up!" Zelda calls, but he won't rouse either. "He seems to be taking his time." She pouts._

_"How about we yell his name at the top of his lungs?" I suggest. Zelda stares at me wildly. "Or play an instrument?"_

_"That's very bad-"_

_FWEEEP! I'd picked up a flute and blown a high D. Immediately Link rolls off the bed, yelling his head off. We jump back,startled. The room's locked, but his shouting ruins the tranquility in the Academy. Everyone wakes up pounding on the door, shouting._

_Eventually I'm banned from entering people's rooms without knocking since._

* * *

><p>"That's why I don't want you to wake him up this time." She sighs. She presses her lips to her mouth, and her Loftwing flies down on cue, and she removes a letter from her pouch, handing it to her feathered friend. Obediently, he takes it from her hand and flies off to the Knight Academy. We watch him fly off, then go back to the early blabber. She began to play again, but abruptly turns to the side, confusion written on her face."Who said that?" She mutters. "Do you want to keep a secret?"She asks.<p>

I give a nod. I'm curious about what she was looking for, but back to the secrets. I'm not asked much for secrets, anyway. But at times, I manage to keep them until I'm blowing over.

Zelda takes a deep breath. "I don't think Link can win the Wing Ceremony..." She starts. That sentence hits me like a bug in the eye.

"_What?__!_" I shriek. She winces. Oops, I forgot about our sharper hearing. "Sorry," I mumble. "It's that I thought you're the one to encourage Link because you're are best friends and all. She blinks, understanding. "So...what else do you doubt about him?" I blurt.

"Link's a slacker in class. I have to help him with the homework, you know. He barely passes the written exams although his flight and sword skills are unmatched." she pauses before she goes on. "It's like he's a hard-worker, but without practicing on his Loftwing, the race might not end well for him."

_Well, that's what Groose would say._ I'm going to speak it out loud, but with Zelda all worried with Link, by then she's going to be questioning her thoughts about him. "Maybe I'll go wake him up now? It could save some time." I suggest. For a few moments, Zelda thinks. She agrees. Thanking her, I run to the ledge behind the statue and sprint, leaping off the ledge, calling my bird with a loud chirrup. My grey Loftwing flutters below me, catching me on its back. "We'll go the Academy." I pat her head. She responds to a loud caw and flutters off to the two-story building.

I'm in range, diving forward to the bridge, when I see a blur dashing on the structure. "Link!" I shout, and he sees me. "Zelda's waiting!" He nods and proceeds to dash to the statue. Following, I do a leap off my Loftwing, excited to see Link and Zelda get together. It's miscalculated; I land on by butt. It's painful and I know it. Sitting on the sores, its peaceful watching the two talk for awhile; she twirls around and smiles at a response from Link. The two look joyful, even if they see each other everyday. It's a wonder how they argue and make up for the fights.

"Why are you sitting on the floor, Robin?" I turn to see Headmaster Gaepora standing, staring at me like I'm the weirdest person in the world. Not really in the world, though. Weirdest person on Skyloft? Title taken.

Immediately, I stand up, freaking out. "I didn't mean to do that!" I splutter, my words jumbling up. "It was an accident..."

He nods, walking forward. He approaches Link and Zelda, an pleased smile on his face. "Good morning, Link and Zelda! Are you two prepared for the Wing Ceremony?" he asks.

I get up, joining the Headmaster. "Ah, we're getting ready, father." Zelda says.

Nodding, he presses on. "It's very encouraging that your awake, Link. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!" Link flushes in embarrassment as we laugh. "If you win today's ceremony, you'll get to do the ritual after the postrace with Zelda, so give it your best shot!"

"I'll do my best." Link says determinedly, staring at Zelda. She smiles back, but its replaced by a frown. Link blinks, confused.

"About that...father, I don't think Link can do it!" She blurts, taking Link by surprise and making him close his eyes. _I thought that was going to be a secret..._ I frown. "Link's hardly practiced at all for the Ceremony!" she argues. "When he does, though, all he seems to do is daydream! Link is taking this seriously." Zelda stares at him accusedly. He looks down sadly.

I tug on the goggles strapped to my hat. "Link's not that bad, he's just...not dedicated to his studies and everything."

Zelda stomps her foot. "I know, but even I had to help him with his studying for tests. But even with his skills, he has to be in complete control of his Loftwing!"

"I agree," Headmaster Gaepora says, "but the Wing Ceremony involves the skills of the rider and his or her bonds with their Loftwing. "I've seen Link practicing very little compared to the other students in the Academy, but you to two both grown together when you were little. You should have little or no worry about him!"

We listen as he continues. "Link and his Loftwing both share a special bond," He looks up to the sky, Link, Zelda, and I following his gaze. "Everyone in Skyloft are made whole with their Loftwing, the guardian birds which the goddess bestows upon us to symbolize the divine protection she gives. When we meet our Loftwing under the statue of the goddess, its quite a memory. Remember Link meeting his Crimson Loftwing? The species was thought to be extinct! But they seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. He only hopped on and flew away without a thought. Zelda, you were sure jealous seeing the friendship they already had with their encounter.

I face Link. He's staring at the sky with a smile, expectant. _Looking for his bird?_ I think. The smile tilts into a wilting frown. "What's wrong?" I ask, no longer listening to the headmaster's talk.

"My Loftwing, I can't sense him!" Link's staring at me in fright. "I feel empty, like he's far away..." he trails off.

_Loftwing, gone? _I'm about to hammer him with questions, but I pause. I step closer, and Gaepora voice is farther away. "_How did he disappear?_" I hiss in his ear. "_That's impossible! I've never heard of it._"

"This contest is _nothing_ to laugh at, father! This ceremony is the part of the final test for those in training to become knights of Skyloft!" Zelda protests loudly. We turn around. Zelda's face is ashen. "If Link doesn't fly fast enough in the race," Link and I exchange looks, "what if he doesn't win? He might lose his chance! What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

Her eyes seem to fill with tears, but I don't mention it. Headmaster Gaepora waves his arms up and down, trying to comfort her. "Calm down, dear. It will be alright." He shrugs. "You transform into a totally different person when you fret about Link."

I turn to Link. "Maybe she's going to make you fly. Are you sure your Loftwing isn't here?"

He's eyes widen. "I'm serious! He feels imprisoned, like he's trapped somewhere."

"We have to find him-" "Hey!" We turn around to face a determined Zelda.

"Listen, Link." Zelda pockets her harp before walking up to Link. "You better fly your heart out today, we're going to squeeze in a little training before the Ceremony!"

"Wait, Zelda, he, his," I struggle to find my words, but she's off, linking hands with Link, marching off. I trail after the two. They look cute, Link trying to unlock their hold, but she has a vice grip. I shake my head. _Later._ "Link shouldn't fly!"

Zelda jerks her head at the platform for people leaping off to call their Loftwings. "Come on, Robin! You can help me practice with Link."

I look at the headmaster. He nods encouragingly. "Zelda seems to be right. Link could get a bit more practice before the Wing Ceremony." I give a huff and stomp over. _Let's face it: Zelda doesn't think Link doesn't have his Loftwing, so she's going to make him jump. His bird isn't there._ I meet up with the two. I've got to stomp that mad blonde.

Link's balancing over the edge of the wooden platform. He's making the effort, but Zelda's pretty impatient to get over with it. "Here we are," She's saying tersely, "Go on now. Try to jump off the edge and call your Loftwing! It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!"

"Zelda, I can't sense my Loftwing! He's not here!" Link protests. He's panicked. Of course. Jumping off the ledge without a Loftwing is like suicide. Not that there were any suicides...

"Can't sense your Loftwing?" She sneers. Wow, she's sounding a bit harsh. "I know what you're trying to do. You want to weasel your way out of practicing! Nice try, but you're not fooling me."

I approach her from behind. "Let's not start any problems-"

"Off you go!" I'm interrupted by Zelda shoving a screaming Link.

_WHAT?_ I turned to Zelda, whose watching him dive down. More like falling. "Link, call your Loftwing!"

I tap her on the shoulder. "Why have you done that?" My heartbeat is throbbing watching my friend fall, but I'm strangely calm. We only met in the Academy when I was a sophomore, but he's still my friend.

Zelda blinks. "Link's going to call his Loftwing. He needs to practice..." She pauses, watching me glare. "What's wrong?"

I stare at my best friend. It's unlikely to be cruel, but I have to break the truth.

"There is no Loftwing."

* * *

><p><strong>Pianist707: So there you have it! The first chapter of Skyward Sword: Robin's Misfortune! I hope you like the story. Reviews are very cherished in my perspective, and I'll be glad to fix any grammar, spelling mistakes; errors in the story can be fixed.<strong>

***This is the 25th anniversary of the LoZ games! Sorry for being Captain Obvious, if you know already...**


	2. Bound by that Pompadour Boy

**Pianist707: With midterms going on, this is going to be a shorter chapter, I'm in a hurry. Chapter 3 will be still in Skyloft, but the chappy four could be in the Surface. Who knows if it is? But let's see.**

**Robin: Next chapter will be in Zelda's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I want to, but-**

**Ghirahim: Hello, my friends! *waves***

**Robin: She's afraid of Ghirahim...**

**Ghirahim: *huffs* I'm not fearfully! *beckons to Robin* You! Come here, my hunny!**

**707 and Robin: *flees***

* * *

><p><em>The Wing Ceremony<em>

Zelda turns pale. I see moisture there, and I feel guilty. _But if I didn't tell her sooner, she wouldn't know until it's too late._

"Zelda, Robin! What's wrong?" Headmaster Gaepora ran to us. Wow, for a size of a giant, he could run a good pace. He observes Link. "Link is sure taking a long time to call his Loftwing."

Oh yes, his Loftwing- I stop thinking. _OH MY GODDESS, HE'S STILL FALLING. WHAT DO WE DO. HE'S GOING TO DIE. IT'S ZELDA'S FAULT. _My brain is screaming. Outside, I somehow muster up the courage to nod and say, "We can see the situation from here…" Do I sound _that _calm? Something's wrong with me!

Zelda realizes this too. I merely watch as Zelda takes a few steps back, and dashes forward, jumping off the ledge. "Link! I'll save you!" She shouts. She calls her Loftwing, and the blue blur catches her on his back. They dive toward Link. Dumbfounded, I note that Zelda's Loftwing grasps Link not too loose, not too tight, in its talons.

"Your daughter's very brave." I remark. "She must like Link a lot, standing for him against Groose and helps him with his homework and exams."

"She is," I find a hint of pride there, "Ah, look now. They're here." He points to the Loftwing struggling to hold this extra weight. "They seem to be putting up a fight now." Zelda urges her bird forward, and manages to reach the mainland. They crash-land, Link, rolling to his side. Zelda gets up immediately and kneels right next to her bird. All of them are covered with dust from the crash, but they're fine. The headmaster and I take a few steps forward until we meet them in range.

"Are you two all right?" We both ask, immediately staring at each other in surprise, but I finish what we're both thinking. "How is your Loftwing?" I prompt. The Loftwing is panting heavily, lying on the ground in a strange position.

Zelda is comforting her friend, smoothing out his ruffled feathers. "He has a sprained right wing." She says quietly. I know how she feels. Her bond with her Loftwing makes her able to sense its pain and emotions. Not to mention the fact that she shoved Link off the ledge without his Loftwing, making him fall to his death. She wouldn't forget for awhile, knowing that he nearly gone to the Surface.

"I don't know, Link, what could've happened to your Loftwing?" I carefully pick my way through Link and Gaepora and meet up with Zelda. She's whispering to her Loftwing, trying to distract it from its misery.

"I'm sorry friend, I didn't mean to push you so hard." The bird caws slowly, like it understands. She turns around. "Can you help me with something?" She asks.

"Okay." I sit down cross-legged, even if the ground is patchy. "What's the favor?" Hopefully its not so tedious. I suddenly remember about what she wanted me to do during training. Why so sudden, anyway?

She goes through her pouch, revealing an empty bottle. "I've heard that you took the Medicine Class and your pretty good at it. Do you mind sparing a few concoctions to heal my bird? Nothing too strong though, it will heal." The Mushroom Spore Potion is used to treat the pains of a Loftwing, I know this. I'm known to walk around Skyloft, mixing items found in the floating island, learning the basics with Mistress Wood*. She teaches the sophomores the basics before going on to the more difficult lessons if you want to continue on in the junior and senior years. Very few learn how to concoct poisons. Although we never use the toxins, its tradition to learn everything if the Medicine Master dies.

I take the bottle and place it gingerly into a pouch. "It'll be quick. Stay there, okay?" Zelda nods and I dash off, running to the Knight Academy, taking bites of the Stamina Fruit. I reach the second floor, running down to the medicine classroom. It's right next to the bathroom. I knock on the door, and Mistress Wood answers it.

Mistress is in her early 30s, a green-haired individual with a simple cloak. "Hello, Robin." She greets me with a simpleton smile. "Do you need anything?" I nod, and she opens the door wider, allowing me to walk in. "There's a spare desk on the right. Just don't bother the students; we're in a lesson." She whispers.

"Okay." I stroll casually to the medicine cabinet, taking out a few bottles and vials. I mix Mushroom Spores and add a few drops of water, including a leaf of a young tree. I grind them and fill the small vial with the grounds, adding more water before I strike a fire, grinding them once more. It takes a few minutes, but the yellow substance is ready.

"Now class, we'll be learning how to make a salve for a shallow wound..." I fill the empty bottle and close with a cork. I clean up, and dash out of the room. No need to run, but I want this over with.

I'm dashing to the exit, but Pipit yells at me. "No running in the halls!" He reminds me. I drop the dash and walk quickly, opening the door. In a few minutes, I dash freely to the Statue of the Goddess. Reaching my destination, I go to Zelda, whose still kneeling on the floor, her father speaking to her. They look solemn, like someone died. Did the Loftwing die? Fear clutches me for minute, but I see the bird's chest rise and fall. I'm relieved.

I take a step forward, but something mysterious stops me in its tracks.

_What is that? _

I'm staring at a light. It's fading, but then it suddenly glows brightly, solidifying itself. The light forms into a triangular structure, made by three (or four?) squares. Taking a step forward, I reach out, but it fades and is replaced by a black triangle. I stop, and watch it disappear. _What was that thing... _My extended arm falls to the side. Something was going to happen when I touch it, but I wasn't able to.

"Robin!" Someone pipes up loudly. I turn to Zelda, whose walking up. "You have the medicine, right?" Her voice is shaking. I pretend to take no notice of the redness of her eyes, wordlessly passing it to her. She thanks me and grasps it, taking it to her Loftwing. She bends down and feeds the Spores to its mouth.

For awhile, the three of us are staring at the bird, expecting some effect. For a few minutes, we stay there, waiting. Finally, the bird stretches its neck, emitting a happy caw. It slowly stands up on its two legs, stretching its wings. It folds them, staring expectantly at his master.

Zelda bursts into a joyful laugh as he nuzzles her gently, clasping her arms around its neck. Such a happy sight. I'm about to get teary when she turns to me, smiling. "Thank you, Robin! He would be in a terrible state if you hadn't given me the medicine soon." I grin and nod._ Your welcome._ Helping people makes me so happy! She goes to her father. "Father, I'm going to fly around Skyloft with Robin to search for Link's Loftwing." _Ooh! _

"You can, my dear. Just don't stray too far from the task, alright? Link's counting on you." That sentence makes Zelda blink and give a nervous smile. What is making her do that? Nothing's wrong with what he said. Or the objective at this point. "What are we waiting for? Come on, Robin? Let's look around!"

She's about to dash off the ledge, but then I call for her, making her stop. "What about the bottle? Isn't it yours?" "I don't mind! I have many!" She leaps off, me following soon after. I dive headfirst, adjusting the goggles. I take a sitting position, calling my bird. My Loftwing catches me on its back, and we begin the search. "Where do we start?" I yell, holding tightly on the reins. I maneuver her into a spin, making sure I catch up with Zelda. I slow my flying into a leisure pace; soon I'm nose-to-nose...er, beak-to-beak, with Zelda.

Zelda points to the plaza, where some residents are having a short conversation. We notice Link's little form along with Groose and his lackeys, Cawlin and Strich. "I don't like what's going on there. I'll check it out." She drops down lightly. I acknowledge this and fly off, going farther from the area, looking for the Crimson Loftwing. His color stands out from the fair-weathered clouds, so where could it be?

I circle back to the mainland, sweeping me eyes over the waterfall.

I'm taken aback from the wave of feelings that hit me. Desperation. Anger. Frustration. Fear. _Where are they coming from?_ I perform a spin to cover distance quickly, flying past the waterfall, circling to what is at the back. That is where the emotions are at its strongest. What could that be, giving off this vibe?

I hear a caw. Its a loud one, enraged and fearful. _It sounds like a Loftwing-_ I snap my gaze to the sound and fly closer, urging my bird to go faster. Again, the caw repeats, more louder. My Loftwing responds back and it speeds off more quickly without instruction. I see a red blur. _There!_ I see Link's bird trapped in a large indent on the rock, which is blocked by secure planks of wood and rope, I observe as we come closer.

When the time is right, I dive. I unfold my Sailcloth that is given to all the seniors, and have a soft landing. I pocket it and run to the trapped Loftwing. It stares at me with a hard stare. I'm not the master, of course. It's expecting Link. "Calm down." I hold me hands out, trying to comfort the frightened bird. "I'm not that idiot who locked you up here..."

"Who're are you calling idiots'?" I hear a voice snap behind me. I whip around, and see the trio. _Oh, goddess!_ I'm surprised by a knock to the head, and I go down. "We're going to lock you up with Link's Loftwing. No one's going to save you." I hear a small voice jeer at me.

"You can still right from your wrongs, guys." I plead as my hands and legs are bound. _Not like I care._ I think grimly.

The leader laughs. "Too bad. By the time they find you, your going to be falling down the cloud barrier." The boy barks back. "Any last words?"

I crane my head to the red-head. "You," I seeth with gritted teeth, "are an _ass__."_

With that, I'm knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the story? Cool? Horrible? I'd like to know! Add a review, or a flame, if you dare.<strong>

***Does the name Saria mean anything to you? Hope you understand my implication!**


	3. The Wing Ceremony

**Pianist707: So now we have Chapter 3! I have a midterm in a day, so I'll try to add some before I blank out. **

**Note: In the last chapter, I used one cuss word. I don't factor it as major, so the story will stay as K+. Sorry if everyone was offended or disliked that. It may be rated T later if there was to be major blood and a certain antagonist poking certain protagonists.**

**Ghirahim: *touches Disclaimer***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, Ghirahim would be dead.**

**Ghirahim: ;A;**

* * *

><p><em>The Wing Ceremony<em>

**Zelda**

I landed softly on the ground, using my hands to steady myself. Wiping off the dust on my palms. I scan my eyes to the four, the tallest talking quite loudly. Groose is circling around Link, firing insults at him. _Oh, goddess,_ I take a deep breath and stride toward them, _Why must Groose bother Link? Even if I try to stop..._

"Bring it on, I dare you," Link challenges at the red-head no matter how petite he is to the older boy's size; I admire at his bravery, "With your fancy hair, too. Give back my bird!" I can't help but chuckle at Groose's hair. That pompadour manages to stay up at many conditions; even his Loftwing fashions it. I don't even remember when he began to style his hair in such a way. I pick my way closer, the bullies aren't suspecting it...

"Heh, yeah right. You've got a problem though. What's the challenge without a Loftwing? Are you going to sprout wings and fly?" Groose jeers back. My anger flared drastically.

_Why do you have to be such a bully? Link never did anything to you. You, Strich and Cawlin used to be the best with Link..._

I listened to the conversation more. "It's very tiring about how you remind us that you and Zelda go way back. You're only a pushover. It doesn't change the fact that you float on life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already?" What he says makes the insides of me sizzle. "Dopes like you are dragging our academy through the mud." He adds, throwing his arm in a feminine way (_ugh!_) and jabs it in his face. I've had enough! Time to make an appearance.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" I hiss. My blood's boiling, I want to take him on and _push_ him off a cliff. Nothing relevant to Link, I just want him done and gone. The effect of my sudden jump-in startles everyone. Groose is affected more, his mouth hanging in a wide _o _and his eyes wide. His sudden fear pleases me. My anger fuels the rage inside of me.

"Ah...Zelda. Hey, what's up? We were, uh, just..." He splutters, and I manage a poker-face. I don't want to lose the control I'm holding. I stomp to Groose, shoving Link to the side (Sorry, Link!) and throw my arm in the same manner. Now he's equally shocked as everyone else.

"You better stop picking on Link, Groose!" I scold him, and he gives me the expression of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Everyone are students in the Knight Academy. We're equal." I can't resist but jab my finger in my face. "Why do you insist on bullying him so much?"

Groose's mind seemed to cloud as his thoughts drifted somewhere. "Yeah...I suppose..." he trailed off. I'm ready to fire again.

"You suppose? Suppose what?" I ask fearlessly. _Ha, and you call yourself tough..._

He blooms a deep red. "I suppose...you...uh, um..." he abruptly grunts and walks away. "Hmph! I wasn't supposing anything, Ok?" he snapped and walked away in a huff, his friends following him. They walked to the ledge, turning back to us. "We're going to ditch you Link, until you find your bird. If you don't, might as well wait out the race!" I realize he's talking to Link, and I face him. He's standing there, not trying to fight back, but his hands are clenched. "That could be a major setback to knighthood, or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor." They jumped off immediately, giving off their shrill whistles. Link just stood there, still glaring where they'd just left.

"Link," I speak softly. Immediately he turns around, giving me a reassuring smile. _I'm alright. They didn't hurt me._ His expression tells me that, but what I could see through his eyes betray that. "I think the blockheads are responsible with your Loftwing's appearance." I announce. "They don't look like they're going to tell where he is, so we better start a search. The Wing Ceremony is delayed, but we have to be quick!" I remind him, and he pales at the memory. "Don't worry though, I'll fly around to see if I can spot your bird." I comfort him. He gives a silent nod, and I dash off to the platform, gaining enough momentum to propel myself off.

I dive off, bracing the winds headfirst as I call my bird. She flanks me before catching, and I urge her to the mainland, watching Link. He seems to hesitate, but immediately he dashes off when I give him a friendly wave. I start to scan around the sky, looking for the familiar Loftwing, but to no avail. _Blockheads hide him good._ I think grimly. Where can you trap a bird of a large size in a floating island? I'm thinking that they brought him farther away, to the other smaller islands, but I'm caught off guard by a sudden voice. **_Zelda. Awake. Remember. You are the reincarnate._** I give a cry and swerve dangerously to the right. My Loftwing's surprised, irritated too, and balances me before I fall off. "Sorry," I apologize, "But did you hear a voice? It happened all of a sudden." Even if my bird can't speak my language, it simply does something that resembles shaking her head. "Okay..." I say awkwardly, "I guess you're thinking I don't make any sense." The answer is silence.

Deciding to ask some people, I reach the Sparring Hall to find Pipit and Fledge on a debate. I land and dash to them as they turn around. "Hey guys. I'm in a bit of a rush, but have you seen Link's Loftwing? We're holding off the Ceremony until we find him before the race starts."

Pipit explains the following events. "Link came by a few moments ago. He asked the same question, and Fledge here told us about Groose and his goons trap the bird near the waterfall." Fledge tells me that Link went inside the Hall and brought back a sword. _A sword? _I'm fearfully guessing he's going someplace dangerous. But it could be a precaution, and I push it aside. I quickly thank them before leaving off and call my bird once again.

I circle around near the Statue of the Goddess, but there is still no sign of Link's Loftwing. _Where could it be? You could see the Crimson bird far away._ I sigh when I remember where my friend went. _I should find Robin and ask her._ I pick up speed till I reach where I met up before. No one there. I don't see her Loftwing either. Oh Goddess, if we lost two Loftwings, it would double the time to find them both. At least Robin's not participating in the Ceremony. She's a senior and therefore, close to becoming a knight.

Soon I see her grey Loftwing circling near the waterfall, except I don't see the rider. Where's Robin? I slow down my bird to look at the situation. I want to find Link's bird, but now someone else is missing. Its very peculiar since everyone in our civilization is at a walking range*. I hear a loud caw on my right, and I see the grey Loftwing draw closer. It flaps in mid-air for awhile, and then she soars over the cave before diving out of sight.

I'm speechless, the cave is off limits! Monsters seclude in that area, and begin to prowl outside at night. This takes a lot to ponder about, when my Loftwing screeches to catch my attention. "Easy, easy." I coax, and direct her to where the bird had went off to.

Over the cave, its a easy way instead of going right through the cave. I peer below, trying to find where the bird went. I spot it quickly, since its right next to me. It screeches before it slowly lands to the grassy ground, where the exit to the cave is. I follow it, but I suddenly see Link pop up from the cave. Wordlessly, he doesn't notice my presence and continues to walk on to the path where Robin's Loftwing went.

"Link!" I blurt out, and he faces me, surprise clearly on his face. I land my bird before I hop up, and dash to him. I see he's equipped a sword and bears a few scratches, but he's alright. I clasp my hands nervously. I didn't expect him either. But Link in one piece is good enough. "Hey, Link. I was hoping that I'd find you here."_ Lie._ "I heard you've gone searching around for your Loftwing around the waterfall, so I I'd come around to help you search." _Truth. _"So how is the search going? Did you find your Loftwing?"

"Sorry, Zel, I couldn't find my friend." Link replied slowly. "I asked everyone in Skyloft, only that Fledge and Pipit claimed that Groose hid him here."

Fear clutches me like a monster's claw. "Oh no..." I deflate, but a determined thought makes me persist. "Well, let's not give up yet! We can find him." I step forward, but then the voice from before interrupts me again. _**Zelda, descend to the Surface. Cleanse in the pools. Relive the past. **_"Huh? Who was that?" I turn to my left side. _ I'm sure the voice was speaking loudly from there..._ "Who is calling for me?"

"Zelda?" I jump at Link. I might have talked out loud. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head to clear the past thoughts. "Oh, sorry about the distraction, Link. Let's go!"

"Thanks again, Zelda. We'll look for the bird together." I follow him down the grassy path downhill before it slopes back to solid ground.

"Whoa!"

Link immediately stops, and I end up slamming into him. I cry out and fall down, finding myself on Link's chest. The expression on his face clearly tells me I've knocked the wind out of him. This paralyzes me for awhile, at how close we're next to each other. How embarrassing! _Ah..._ I crawl off and try to hide the deep blush I'm making. "Sorry about that." Link fills in the silence as he helps me up. "But I found my Loftwing. Something else, too." He directs me closer and I squint. A limp form of the color yellow and a mix of brown deeply contrasts to the green grass. We step more near and I find an conscious Robin, bound by rope, (even gagged!) and glancing fearfully at me.

"Thank you for that Zelda," Robin spoke quickly as she shakily stood up, reserving the rope and cloth into a pouch, "But Groose and his crackpots did some splendid things when I found Link's Loftwing." I raised an eyebrow. How could Groose stoop so low, to stop Link winning the race? _He really wants to win._ "So, do you want to free your bird?" she prompted my friend.

He grunted and unsheathed his sword, running to a jagged hole in the land. It was sealed by wooden boards and ropes, with Link's Loftwing flapping madly. It paused to huff at the effort. It was very terrible, for a bird of its size stuck inside a tight space. _I would be so angry, if that happened to my Loftwing..._ He proceeded to slice off the ropes, even if they were meant to seal off the entrance. The planks fell off with each slice, before his Loftwing was able to walk out. It happily cawed and stretched its wings out in a wide arc, displaying the vibrant red and minor colors of its wingtips, purple and gold. I returned to fold them back as Link petted him, exchanging a wide grin with Robin and I. It was very contagious that I smiled back, as the Loftwing stepped back and flew up, eager to take to the skies. "Are you ready to fly your bird? The Wing Ceremony's not going to be held off for long!" He nodded, and we walked up to the plank. Robin quickly adjusted the grey goggles of a transparent frame, dashing off first. Link is about to follow, but a catch his arm. He stares at me, confused.

"Link, I know we have to go soon, but did you hear anything? A strange voice, perhaps? I heard it a few minutes ago..." I trail off. He shook his head. I sigh. Wow, I sound like a crazy person now. "It began a long time ago. It increased a lot lately. Someone is calling out to me. I guess you can't hear it..." I trail off. He prompts me to continue. "...It wants me in the Surface." Link stares at me in confusion. "I mean, below the clouds, below Skyloft. Everyone claims that its an empty, barren place, or nothingness. I believe they're all wrong. Something's below there. Father's old texts speak about the place. As I said, its the Surface. Some of the old tales written there describe a whole other world under there, far more vast than Skyloft! The problem is, no one's every been down there. Our Loftwings refuse to go under the cloud barrier.

I stare at him wordlessly, then I speak. "But I can't help but think about what might be waiting there, the wild things we never have discovered. I want to see what is there, in my lifetime." I let go of his arm that I've been haphazardly been holding tightly for so long. I realize the amount of time I've kept Link waiting. "Oh! I forgot how long it was. Link, let's go. Your Loftwing looks very impatient!" He nods. Faithfully trusting his freed bird, he leaps off, I quickly jumping after, and call our birds. My Loftwing catches me, and I observe carefully if his Loftwing is injured, or it can't hold his wait, but he's alright. "So do you think your Loftwing is alright?" I call.

"He's fine! There's no injuries." Link calls back.

"Great!" I smile knowing that the bird is healthy despite Groose's deeds, "We better go to my father and the others so they won't worry where you've gone!" He nods happily. _Why is he so quiet?_ I ignore my conscience, but I'm a bit bothered by his silence. "I'm going to tell father that your bird is safe. See you later, Link!" I dash off without waiting for Link to reply, but I'm in a hurry. It takes me a few minutes, and I manage to stagger up to the Statue of the Goddess, when my father calls me from behind. "Where are you going, Zelda?"

"Ah! Father!" I turn around quickly, catching my breath slowly. "I was- Link's- safe- _Whew!_" I take a deep breath and take a step forward.

He walks up, with a pleasant smile. "My little princess is persistent, as always. Robin here told me that Link's Loftwing is safe. She also wants to speak to you in private." _Beaten!_ I regain my breath and stand straighter.

"Thanks, father. I'll talk to her soon."

He acknowledges this and leaves shortly, and I jump as Robin steps up from her hidden spot, standing right behind where my Father stood. "Let's walk." She says simply, and I obey. "I've taken the notion that something's wrong. You've been getting into these dazes and drift off into the conversations." I realize what she's saying, and I nod silently. "So, about that, do you want me to help you with that certain problem?"

"...No." She deflates. "It's nothing too big for me to handle. I just think its...personal." I struggle to explain. Robin doesn't fancy anything horrible to me or anyone, and likes to solve it herself. Hopefully she won't pester me.

Robin nods after a moment of contemplation. "I'm fine with that. I'm sure you can solve it on your own, if it isn't bad. Let's not keep Link waiting!" We've crossed the bridge and reach the plaza. We see Groose and his goons again. It's not a problem; they're participating in the race, too, but I still dislike what they did with the Loftwing. Also Robin: she must be very shaken about it. How inhumane.

We're near talking range, but we hear Groose's babbling slightly garbled. "There he goes again. Why won't he stop?" I mumble. "Link is always bullied. My classmate. My friend. My future boy-"

"Did you say something, Zelda?" Robin stares at me, and suddenly I feel an eerie vibe.

"N-no."

"Okay~!" She continues walking. _Whew._

"I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasy land your living in. Zelda's going to play the role of the Goddess in the Wing Ceremony, and I'm gonna claim that Sailcloth. I've heard that she made it herself, and that makes determined that no scrawny clown is going to snatch that opportunity from me." He continues to rant on, turns around, talking to himself and speaking when the bad guys in the plays do, speak their plots before the said character catches them, Robin and I. "Oh yes, that Sailcloth- Zelda's Sailcloth- will be _mine!_ **Duh huh huh...**" He laughs manically, unaware of my approaching. _ I'm greatly disturbed enough by that weird laugh. _"Oh man, I bet she was thinking about me while she was stitching it." _W-what? That douche-bag, I don't think about him! M-maybe its just that hair style...its_ _odd. _"Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish it together on the statue. _Just the two of us._" I frown and stop to cringe, but Robin presses on, and I catch up.

"It'll be our special moment alone." _Oh,my goddess, WHAT?_ "No one is gonna stop me and Zelda from our moment. Oh, its so real...I can...I can hold it in my grasp." _G-gah... _Sweat beads on my forehead. I thought it was going to be a simple talk, but its very inlaid detail, that I can visualize it too. I'm sure its going to end badly. _Okay. Time to end this, pronto._ "Duh huh huh huh! Oh, yeah..." Robin throws me a look that speaks for itself: _Can we stop this guy? _I nod confidently and stride forward. Strich and Cawlin notice me quickly and try to alert Groose, but I'm already right behind him. I turn to Link. He nods. _Let him have it._

"_WHAT?_ Can't you two see that I'm-" He turns around and yelps in surprise. "**_GAH!_**"He leaps a feet away. I'm want to laugh, but I don't. Groose is dead. He's dead. Oh, I'm going destroy him!

"Care to explain just what you meant by "our special moment _alone?_" I glare at him. _So much rage...piling...must destroy...**ARGH!**_ I bet my I'm going to fire my laser. _Wait...what is a laser?_ I ignore it and press on a furious stare. He cowers at my fierceness, but he's seem to lost some of his fear.

"Uh, its not a big deal...nothing personal..." He mumbled. _Nothing personal? I 'm pretty sure it **was.**_ "Oh, yeah! Link, my boy, I was telling him how glad that he found his bird! I'm sure looking forward to a fair race?"

I'm going to fire more of his wrongdoings when Robin jumps in with a little surprise. "A fair race?" I turn to see the senior, arms folded, a burning glare intent on Groose. "That's what you call it? I know your desperate, Groose. You've beaten me until I was knocked unconscious when I found Link's Loftwing, and I woke up near the edge! You captured the bird and confined him! If you believe in a _fair race_-" She walked closer until she was eye-to-eye with Groose, boring her anger into his mind. The effect was instantaneous, he reared back, "-and Link is gone or shredded, you'll be facing the Headmaster. Respect and humane deeds are recognized in a good knight! Don't forget that." She walks away, but beckons me to follow her, which I do. I'm shaken by how fierce she was. Robin hardly yells at people. The times she does is very surprising. We step right next to the Light Tower. Considering this is simply normal, there's no people in sight. Standing, we wait as Father and Instructor Horwell and Professor Owlan take their places next to us. Mistress Wood is staying in the Academy with the chef Henya to keep order in the classes.

"Since there was a long delay for the Wing Ceremony, we will begin quickly." Professor Owlan says, facing Link, Strich, Cawlin, and Groose. "It was stressful thinking Link could not join, but luckily there is no longer a concern. I will explain the rules for the competition."

"I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will release. On a signal, you will dash and dive off the platform and call your Loftwing. Your objective is to capture the bird and get the statuette first will be this year's champion. If you have questions, ask them now." Brief silence. "Excellent. As you four know, winning this competition will graduate you to next class, and bring him a closer milestone to knighthood. The winner will receive a special gift from the girl chosen to play the role as the goddess. Today is very special, for this is our 25th year of our fine Academy. To celebrate the occasion, the winner will receive the gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess.

I stare at Link. He's standing erect, but his eyes show impatience. "I've also heard the young girl performing the role as the goddess crafted it herself. As you all well know, the one chosen as the goddess this year will be..." He pauses for suspense, then speaks. "...the lovely Zelda!" That's a nice title! I give a friendly smile, but its mainly focused on Link. I see Groose begin to ponder, keeping his eyes mostly on me. _Ugh._ My smile drops, and now I'm glaring daggers at him. It's good that Father isn't noticing, he disapprove. "I'd like to see how hard you've been practicing. Also I want to see fair flying. If one of the riders interfere with the others will have a talk with me!" Professor Owlan snapped.

"That goes double for _you_, Groose!" Father suddenly speaks with a loud, booming voice. Groose jumps back in surprise, seemingly shaken.

"All right, gentlemen, line up at my signal. Let the race begin!" _Finally!_ I watch as Link and the others take their stances, ready to dash off the ledge anytime. I watch as Robin produces a horn in her pocket, which is used in all the ceremonies. She steps forward and gingerly wipes it.

"_I__ hope there's no spittle in here..._" I hear Robin mutter as she wipes the horn. Father gives her a hard look, and she stops wiping it. She examines it for awhile more, uncertain. "Ok, here goes..." She adjusts the reed. As she fiddles around with the instrument, I begin to wonder whose going to win.

Well, I remember that Link is in the race. I want him to _win._ Not Groose, I've seen enough for today. The Sailcloth was meant for Link only. I wouldn't mind if Cawlin or Strich won, but what they'd done before, I'm furious with their actions.

Everyone is still waiting for Robin.

...

...

...

...

I stare at her curiously. "When are you going to-"

**BLUARG!**

I nearly fall down in shock. That was _very _loud. _"Go!"_ Professor Owlan doesn't look fazed.

I watch as Link and the others dash off the platform, disappearing momentarily. They come again after a few brief whistles, and they appear riding on their Loftwings.

"Go, Link!"

"Goddess, that horn tasted horrible."

* * *

><p>"Father, Groose is cheating!" I protest, pointing as a small blur of red quickly banks left as the purple Loftwing bashes him. "Can't you disqualify him?"<p>

"You can't." Robin shakes her head. "No one is to interfere in the race. Only at extreme times, we will cancel or disrupt the competition. It's the rules." _I don't like _those _rules. Link is the only one playing fair._ "As long as Link isn't hurt, he'll stay fine. No worries." She adds when she looks at my upset expression.

I peer over the edge, watching Link and his Loftwing chase the golden bird, Groose and the others not too far behind. For a few minutes, he continues the chase, then stops to flap mid-air. _Did he get it?_ He began to fly to the mainland, waving something in the air. I take a step closer. Link is holding the statuette, a smile plastered to his face.

Joy spreads in my heart. Without thinking, I stand over the edge, taking out my harp. "_Link!_" I call as he comes closer. Link looks up, then stares in horror when he guesses what I'm going to do, and speeds up his Loftwing.

I leap off, ignoring Father's, Robins, and Professor Owlan's shouts of surprise. I keep diving, but I don't call my bird. He can catch me. I _trust_ him, even if I feel the rush of adrenaline. Soon there is a slight impact as I smack my target, and a grunt. So I must have landed on Link's Loftwing. Thank the Goddess!

As the fear seeps away, I take a deep breath before I look up. "Don't worry, Link, I'm alright!" I reassure him. A giggle rises to my throat. "You were really great! Congratulations!"

Link smiled ecstatically. "Thanks, Zelda. I guess if you didn't help me find my Loftwing, I couldn't have won."I whistle hard, and my own bird flies, following Link as he goes to the Statue of the Goddess.

"We better get on with the Ceremony!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the third chapter. My dad is going to kick me out of the computer now. Now I have an Italian Midterm, so I'm going to study for tomorrow.<strong>


	4. The Tornado

**Pianist707: I'm sorry for the long break in adding chapters. I'm a bit of a procrastinator at times, and I sort of dove into Tumbrl for a while. And Skyward Sword, yeah, the point of this OC story. I finished the game, and watching the credits lead me to how I should write the story. But lets continue with the chapter...**

**Robin: She was also playing Zelda's Lullaby and Midna's Lament too much on the piano. **

**Pianist707: Obsession. That's why I'm Pianist707.**

**Disclaimer: Skyward Sword is owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.**

* * *

><p><em>The Tornado <em>

_Robin_

I flew aimlessly around, watching the little duo of Link and Zelda performing the ritual. Zelda placed the Bird Statuette into an indent on the Goddess Statue, strumming a melody that echoes loudly, I can hear it from above on my bird. Soon she walks slowly to Link, saying words that are too low to hear, but I know they are of the ritual. She grants Link the Sailcloth, I note, as I see her unwrap the cloth from shoulder before folding it neatly in a pile, handing it to him.

It takes a long time before I find myself impatient and fly out into the clouds, circling Skyloft with crazy aerial maneuvers. Soon I flutter back to find them below the Statue of the Goddess, their Loftwings flanking them from behind, when they hop on their birds, and start to fly together. I give a friendly wave as they swoop past me. I linger for a while before I follow after.

Loftwings side by side, I burst ahead of them, searching the skies for something to do. The Wing Ceremony is the most exciting thing today, but after that, the mainland has nothing else to do. I could go to Lumpy Pumpkin with Strich, but he always gets jittery with me, as if there are ants in his pants. Maybe I can look at the scattered islands. Little things found there can be of great use. Either I can inform Professor Owlan about the group of plants I found last week. I'm getting closer to Zelda and Link, I realize; I don't want to bother their privacy. I bank a deep left to avoid them.

_**Hello, Robin.**_

_What was that?_ I accidentally swerve out of control, and my Loftwing helps me back on track. Weird voices that echo like crazy, wailing, baby Remlits scares the pumpkin soup out of me. Searching around the patterned clouds except they give me nothing to where the voice was. Whatever that voice was, that's very odd. Where did it come from, and what does it mean? Disappear?

_**Your fate in the land below will be costly to the chosen youth and the mortal reincarnate. **_The voice repeats with a hint of child-like malice. It is purposeful. I don't understand until I hear a menacing noise. Any Skyloftian would have known what that meant. The problem is that this disaster is unnatural as soon as I snap my head to the noise.

There's a flash of light, and I blink. The whole area is changed, and I feel lost; Skyloft looks completely different. A dark hue of black, pale light helps me only to view the spectacle. The noises continues, and I crane my neck to look at the direction from where it's coming from.

It's a black tornado. A normal event like that sends turbulent winds like swords to a Loftwing and blow away a Loftwing and its rider, much requiring skill to stay away. The problem is different; visibly it is the color of the dark sky, a sign for a flier that today would rain, only that it isn't. Magic was written in the ancient texts I sneaked to Zelda in our earlier and present days. Never have I've seen it up-close.

The black behemoth of a thing is near; I'm going to scream my brains out. _No time to go stare at this stuff,_ I thought grimly, the noise of pounding gavels in my ears. _I've got to get out of here…oh, crud! _It's too late. The tornado, more like Mr. Shifty Funnel is going to whip my Loftwing's and my butt. This is going to end badly, I know, and fear swells up in my chest. Death or feel pain. It's a choice no one lets me make, there is no choosing.

I want to call for help, but no one is nearby. I'm too far from the land. I have to break away quickly.

_FWOOSH! _My Loftwing and I brace the buffeting winds, the invisible whips flogging me harshly in the face, leaving tracing stings in my unprotected skin, or my fingers. My bird protests and tries to fight out of the whirling tornado, but nothing happened: this thing is strong. Suddenly I feel like a magnet, something is urging me to stop fighting against the wind. It strengthens as my Loftwing tires.

"G-gah!" A large force smashes into me, knocking the breath out of me and off of my bird. Gravity pulls me down, and I watch in dismay as I face the darkened clouds below Skyloft.

_Hopefully Link and Zelda are okay, they were in the skies before the tornado struck. But then I'd be by myself… _I swallow, taking on my goggles to protect me from the stinging winds.

My heart is hammering dangerously near the thoughts of explosion. I don't scream as I fall, since my throat is dry. _I'm going to die. _ I tell myself. Maybe it was a freak accident. Zelda might've been saved, and everything went well. But I'm going to die.

I've been closing my eyes the whole time, and when I open them, my guess is true.

The ground rushes up on me before I feel the hard, solid ground, and a sickening snap. And then the pain, it's excruciating. I feel woozy as warm, sticky substance, clouds my goggles. I close them, drifting away into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was done quickly, so there may be lots of errors here. Apologies made to viewers.<strong>


End file.
